The Conversation
by whenthewallscomecrashingdown
Summary: "What if I told you that you were the girl I had that dream about?" "I probably wouldn't believe you." "What if I snog you right now?" This conversation doesn't go exactly how Rose thought it would...


I dislike Scorpius Malfoy.

Actually, I am not alone in this. One other person dislikes Scorpius Malfoy too- Mike Gupta. But Mike Gupta only hates Scorpius because Scorpius stole Mike's girlfriend only to shag her, then leave her and denied every shagging her, just because he was Scorpius Malfoy and could do things like that.

I'm the only one who dislikes Scorpius Malfoy and has no legitimate reason to.

Mike actually shagged Scorpius' girlfriend first, so people overlooked the Mike Gupta incident, believing that what Scorpius did was totally justified.

It's not like Malfoy is rude to me. He actually barely even acknowledges me in the hallways. Malfoy doesn't prank me, or fight with me, or get me a detention, he doesn't shag my boyfriends just because he can, he doesn't break my best friends' hearts, in fact Scorpius Malfoy has nothing to do with me at all. We aren't even in the same house. In the few classes we do share together, we sit on opposite sides of the classroom, whenever I hang out with Al (his best friend), Scorpius just mysteriously disappears. He basically just ignores me-like it's his life mission.

Maybe that's why I hate him. Because I am the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Hogwarts' Head Girl, co-Quidditch captain for the Ravenclaw team, president of the Wizard's Chess club, and I am not ignored. Ever.

I mean it's not like a bunch of people follow me around all day, begging for my attention- which of course I would never wan that (I do enjoy privacy!). But even a tentative smile while passing me in the hallway is welcome!

So I've decided to do something about it. I will at least have one conversation with Scorpius Malfoy by the end of this school year (and most likely the only time that we'll be in the same place again for the rest of our lives).

I sat down with Al at the Slytherin table.

"Hey Rosie" he said in greeting.

"Hey Al, how's your day been?"

"Fine, I guess. But the fucking NEWTs are fucking with my life!"

"Whoa there Al…watch your language in front of the Head Girl!" Anthony Zabini butted into our conversation, winking at me.

"Oh Zabini, you know that I don't take off points for swearing…it's the hitting on me that I take points off for!" I reply with a smirk.

"Well that explains why you never take points off of anyone then!" my fellow Head, Cale Costa teased.

"Oh I do, you just never notice because you're off being an annoying prick with your girlfriend, and just being a lazy fat ass in general."

"Au contraire Mademoiselle…I can safely testify that Cale does _not_ have a fat ass! It's quite cute actually!" Cale's girlfriend Selena Tyre in her full blond hair-blue eyed glory sat down after quickly pecking Cale on the cheek and pinching his 'cute' butt.

"Well thanks for that because I was really curious about that" I say sarcastically.

"So, why are you sitting with us today, Rosie?" Al asks.

"I'm not allowed to just sit with my favorite cousin at lunch?"

He rolls his eyes at me, "Not unless you want something"

"Whoever said I wanted something?" I blink my eyes innocently.

"Whatever."

I sit there the rest of the lunch period, but Scorpius Malfoy never shows.

The last class of my day was Divination with the Slytherins, right after lunch. This is nice because your stomach is nice and full and it's warm in the Divination room and if you ever actually fall asleep you can say that you got a premonition through your dream and you don't even get detention!

Not that I, personally, have ever done this…

However this time Malfoy and Albus decide to talk the entire class.

"Potter, Malfoy!" Professor Trelawney screams, "I'm getting a bad vibe from this seating arrangement! Malfoy, go sit by Weasley, Tyre, go sit next to Potter."

My heartbeat increases as Malfoy gets up, slings his bag over his shoulder carelessly, slowly walking towards me.

He slams his body down in his seat, never even glancing at me.

"Today, class we will be sharing our dream journals with our partners. You may start now."

Scorpius looks at me and raises his eyebrows.

"I don't dream." I reply.

He clears his throat, "Sure you do, everybody dreams."

"Well then, I don't remember my dreams then.

He quirks an eyebrow at me, "but you always get those premonitions in your dreams."

I'm frankly quite surprised that he has remembered my napping during class technique.

I laugh quietly and glance around before leaning toward him and whispering, "That's just an excuse to sleep in class."

He chuckles and his eyes swipe over me, seeming to be reassessing me.

"Ok, then I dreamed about a certain girl in this room doing certain things to me. What do you think that means?"

I blush, "I think that means that you want that certain girl to do certain things to you." I reply primly, straightening out the sheets of parchment on my desk.

He laughs at me again, "What? You've never had a dirty dream before, Weasley?"

I point to myself, "Don't dream, remember?"

"Ok, then you don't _fantasize_?" he asks again.

I blush again, "I'm not quite sure why we're having this conversation, Malfoy."

"Are you a _virgin_?"

"No." I reply, looking around the room and noticing that no one seems to find it unusual that Malfoy and I are having a conversation.

I glance back at Malfoy's face and he seems to be in shock. I roll my eyes.

"Who'd you do?"

"Your father."

He seems to choke on his spit and I laugh.

"No, seriously, who'd you do?"

"_My boyfriend_."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"I should rephrase that, my boyfriend at the time."

I'm beginning to wonder why I ever wanted to have a conversation with Malfoy in the first place. I'd much rather have him go back to ignoring me.

"You never answered my question then, who did you shag?"

"I believe I did answer your question, Malfoy, just not with the specificness that you seem to have wanted. I do believe this conversation is over."

I begin to write a to do list on the parchment in front of me.

"Specificness isn't a word." He says.

"I am aware."

I glance up again, and he's smirking at me.

"What, Malfoy?"

"What makes you think I want something from you, Weasley?"

"The way you're looking at me." I say and then go back to my to do list.

_To do:_

_Homework: Potions and Arithmancy essays_

_Heads Duties: begin planning the Prefect schedules for next week_

_Take off points from Hufflepuff because of cheating-_

"What if I do want something from you, Rose?"

"So what if you do?" I ask, albeit curiously.

"Would you give it to me?"

"It depends on what you want, I suppose" I say, eyeing him critically.

The bell rings, signaling the end of class. I quickly pack up my bag, planning to head back to the common room and begin working on my essays.

"Come on, Weasley," Malfoy says, grabbing my hand.

"Malfoy, what the fuck?"

He leads me to a deserted corridor and pushes me up against the wall.

"What if I told you that you were the girl I had that dream about."

My breath catches, "I probably wouldn't believe you."

"What if I snog you right now?"

I smirk at him, looking into his eyes and seeing the raw need in them.

"I guess you'll just have to snog me and find out."

Then, his lips crash against mine. My eyes flutter closed and I snog him back furiously.

I lose all sense of time and my brain turns to mush. My knees being to weaken and he pushes himself against me so that my body is between his and the wall.

His lips move from mine down my neck and I sigh contently.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I hear and Scorpius jerks away from me.

"Albus." He says.

"What are you doing to my cousin?"

"Albus!" I exclaim.

"I told him to stay away from you!" Albus starts yelling, "I specifically told him you were off limits-from day one! You are _not _going to be a victim of his games!"

Albus steps in between us and picks up my bag that I hadn't realized I had dropped, "Come on Rosie" he says, dragging me along with him.

"Fuck!" Scorpius exclaims, hitting the wall.

"Wait, Albus, I am at as much fault as Scorpius is in this is!" I exclaim, pulling my hand out of his.

"I am seventeen years old; I can do whatever I want with whomever I want!"

"No! You will not screw around with Scorpius!"

"Albus we're just snogging, it's not like anything even happened," I said rolling my eyes.

"But he wanted something to happen!" Al is screaming, face red.

"Of course I did Al!" Scorpius screams, "I've wanted something to happen with Rose since third year!"

I stare in shock at Scorpius, even Al is in shock.

"I've like Rose a long time, Al but you told me right at the beginning of first year not to have anything to do with her! So, for six years I have ignored her…but then I talked to her today in Divination and I just knew…I knew that…I liked her.."

I start to make my way toward Scorpius but Albus holds me back.

"Dude, six years?"

"Yeah"

Al just shakes his head, claps Scorpius on the back and leaves, but then turns around,

"If you fuck her over…"

"I won't."

Al turns around and walks away.

I turn to Scorpius, "Six years?"

"why can't we move passed that?" he groans.

I walk towards him, "Well, _I _for one think that six years of being a very good boy should be rewarded." I wink at him.

He smirks at me, "I agree," and crashes his lips down to mine one more time.

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick one-shot I wrote about Rose/Scor. THIS IS NOT THE SEQUEL TO THESE BONDS OF FRIENDSHIP it actually is its own little independent story, so yay :) let me know what you think! the sequel of TBF- Chasing Shadows- will be out tomorrow!**

**~ wwccd**


End file.
